callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies is a spin-off game of the Call of Duty series' immensely popular Zombies mode and a sequel to Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iOS, it was launched in select countries on December 1st, 2011. The game will allow for four-player multiplayer, and, as a new addition to the iOS platform, voice chat. The first map to be released will be Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade has also been fully transformed to the iOS platform, with 50 levels, and the player will be able to play as the four characters from the console version, which are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Doctor Richtofen, as well as the four random characters from Dead Ops Arcade and a "rookie" soldier in the tutorial. Activision has also stated that further map packs will be released in the near future, free of charge, and Ascension is listed as coming soon in the map selection, while Call of the Dead's name can be seen briefly after that. An update on February 2nd added the Ray Gun/Monkey Bomb and the Spas-12, it also added a feature to continue your previous game (on solo), aswell as fixing some bugs.http://itunes.apple.com/app/id471063940 Gallery BOZ Icon.jpg|The App icon, as it appears on the springboard. BOZ_Startup_Activision.jpg|Activision's logo at startup. BOZ_Startup_Treyarch.jpg|Treyarch's logo at startup. BOZ Tap To Continue Screen.jpg|Touch Screen To Start Menu. Zombies blops.jpg|Main Menu. Zombies blops screenshot.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Kino ios.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Dead ops ios.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Dead ops ios 2.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Level selection blops ios.jpg|Level Selection Screen. Call of the Dead iOS.png|Call of the Dead seen in the solo menu. Available Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *Commando *G11 Submachine guns *MP5k *AK74u *PM63 *MPL *Spectre Shotguns *Olympia *Stakeout *HS10 *SPAS-12 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK Handguns *M1911 *Python *CZ75 Explosives *China Lake *Claymore *M67 Grenade Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb Available Maps *Kino Der Toten (Default) *Dead Ops Arcade (Must find four hidden coins) 'Upcoming Maps' *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Name hinted after Ascension) *Future Maps to come out later Trivia *The upgraded M1911 also has one gun in-hand (instead of two like in the console version, and holds 12 rounds to compensate for the missing gun's six rounds). *The Ray Gun and Monkey Bomb were added in an update on February 2nd. *Unlike the console versions, the door in the starting room, which leads to the teleporter, has an added staircase, so there is the door, the staircase and then another door. *The M1911 has the standard appearance instead of its previous nickel finish. *Most weapons have Grips when bought. *Several weapons do not have their ammo upgraded when Pack-a-Punched. *It is possible to get two guns of the same kind out of the Mystery Box. *The painting of the mystery man has been removed from the painting room. **The room with the paintings has been altered. *Unlike the console counterpart, this version of the game doesn't have the Dual Wield attachment on any weapon. *The G11 when shown in the box has the Low Power Scope, however when taken out and used it doesn't have a scope. *Gas Zombies make the same sounds as normal Zombies *When Zombies make sounds, they sound as if they're right next to player when they could be the other side of the map. This is just like in World at War. *Zombies spawn far more quickly than on console. *All Ammo off the wall costs 250 points (Except when upgraded.) *Monkey Bombs Are Refilled Every Round. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Games